


Heaven

by AlyssAlenko



Series: Dreams of Shrios [11]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Bonding, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gaming, Happily Ever After, Happy Ending, Hope, Hopeful Ending, I just realized naming a Shrios drabble 'Heaven' might've been in poor taste, Interspecies Romance, Kisses, Kissing, Love, Lung Transplant, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mother-Son Relationship, Post-Canon, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Step-parents, Stepmother-son bonding, Stolen Moments, True Love, Trust, Vid watching, adjustments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Taye, Thane and Kolyat enjoy a little family time after the war is over--though in truth, Thane is feeling out the waters because there is something he needs to do, something he needs his son's approval for before he does it...





	Heaven

“457...458...459…”

Taye giggled as Thane counted each freckle on her skin, reciting the number out loud before kissing the corresponding mark, his tongue sneaking out from between his lips to tease her. There was a gagging sound behind them. Taye rolled her eyes as she angled slightly away from the stove where she was cooking french toast, remaining firmly ensconced in Thane’s arms; she glanced at Kolyat and smiled. He’d finally graced them with his presence after sleeping half the morning away—or maybe he was just trying to give them a few minutes alone; it was nice to have a moment of peace and quiet as a family now that the war was over.

“Must you?” Kolyat laughed rolling his eyes and picking a chopped strawberry out of the bowl of fruit Taye had prepared earlier.

Her hand flew to her collarbone, a sarcastic smirk on her face as she winked at the nineteen-year-old. “I believe I must...I mean I _did_ give him one of my lungs, let me enjoy it; we’re allowed a little indulgence.”

It had been an adjustment and probably not something she should have even considered during the Reaper War, but losing him had never been an option. The tech Cerberus had laced through her lungs was just what he needed, and because they were mostly synthetic she’d been a match...besides, she liked that a piece of her was always going to be with him. He hadn't collapsed into a coughing fit since the operation, the lung she'd given him was all circuitry and synthetic tissue and prevented water from building up and causing another episode of his Kepral’s Syndrome. She’d barely let him out of her sight since, her psyche needing reassurance that he was here and still in one piece...not that Thane minded; he loved having her close. Taye pulled out of his embrace, leaving him to finish making breakfast as she kissed Kolyat’s forehead, he made a big show of wiping it off, but no one could miss the smile playing about his lips—she’d given him back his father.

Thane smiled as he came up behind her, setting the plate of french toast on the island counter and reaching down to lace his fingers with hers—if this was going to be his life from now on, as long as she was with him, he was fine with that. She glanced over her shoulder at him and kissed his cheek before he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck from behind, making her lean into his touch. Taye settled her hands over Thane’s where they rested around her waist, his touch soothing her more than he knew; the fact that they were here together was a miracle in itself.

“Any plans today, Kolyat?” Thane held Taye’s chair out for her to sit in, before following suit and scooching his own chair closer to her.

“Bailey made me take some time off, so besides kicking your Siha’s ass in ‘Warfare’, not really.”

Before Thane had a chance to scold Kolyat for his language, Taye let out a snort of laughter, spearing a bite of french toast with her fork and brandishing it at the nineteen-year-old. “In your dreams, Krios; I can take you any day of the week. You’ve met my best friend, right? Snarky, fiercely bearded, always wears the same baseball cap, lives for video games? I’m gonna wipe the floor with you. Besides, last time I checked, I’m Commander Taye Shepard and warfare and strategizing are what I do best.”

Kolyat grinned at her, Thane smiling to himself as he placed his hand gently over Taye’s where it rested on the table. It was nice to see the two of them getting along so well—and to think, he’d been worried about his son adjusting to his new girlfriend...but in truth, Kolyat thought Taye was pretty cool. Not that he’d say that out loud. Thane couldn't remember the last time he and his son had breakfast together, like a family—probably not since Kolyat was nine or ten and Irikah was still alive. The thought saddened him now that he had the chance to experience memories like the one he was living now; how had he gone so long without?

“How are you doing that?” Kolyat cried.

“Up, up, down, away, Y. Keep up, noob.” Taye laughed from her perch on the couch.

It had been a mistake challenging Commander Shepard to a shooter game—he’d been banking on the fact that she’d been far too occupied with real life war and shooting to have time to play video games, but Joker had taught her well in all their downtime on the Normandy while Thane was recovering. After breakfast, the three of them had adjourned to the living room of the spacious apartment Anderson had left for her, Taye and Thane settling on the couch, him playing with her hair, as Kolyat took the floor, his head against her knees, a controller in both their hands. So far, she was making good on her word and wiping the floor with him. It wasn't until Kolyat launched the controller across the room in frustration at losing, that his father suggested they all watch a vid to calm down.

Kolyat had fallen asleep against Taye’s shoulder as they’d settled down to watch the vid, her fingers gently tracing the ridges on his head; Thane sat on her other side his arm around her waist holding her tight against him. C-Sec and three straight hours of gaming and strategizing against her war-torn mind must’ve worn him out more than he thought it would. Thane wrapped an orange ringlet curl around his fused fingers, blinking both sets of eyelids contentedly and taking as deep a breath as he was able with only one lung. The moment couldn't be more perfect if it tried. She glanced up at him,  emerald green eyes sparkling in the light of the vid screen as she lifted her head off his shoulder, lips finding his in a kiss.

She was careful not to disturb Kolyat as she brought her hand up to cup his face, gentle fingers tracing his red facial ridges, Thane trailing his fused fingers across her cheek and jawline and down the side of her neck. A shiver ran down her spine, stars and colors bursting behind her closed eyelids...a side effect of kissing him, and her favorite part; the movie sat forgotten in the background. Taye pulled away, panting quietly—if they didn’t stop now, Kolyat was in for a rude awakening...one that would be awkward and uncomfortable for everyone. In that moment, she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life like this, the three of them.

“Siha, I love you—you’ve saved me from myself, and my disease, given me back my son and given me time, and more than I’d dared to hope, my son loves you too...marry me.” He whispered as he kissed the top of her head, lovingly.

“Just accept so I can go back to sleep.” Kolyat yawned, shifting positions so his head was in Taye’s lap instead of on her shoulder—their kiss _had_ woken him.

“Of course I’ll marry you, Sere. I can’t picture my future any other way.” Happy tears threatened to spill from her eyes, which Thane brushed away with his thumb.

He took her into the circle of his arms, one hand cupping her chin gently, one between her shoulder blades as one of her hand wrapped around his neck, the other resting delicately on his pectoral, the warmth of his soft scales seeping through her fingertips. Taye licked her lips, eyes darting down to his mouth. Thane leaned forward to cover her mouth with his own. His tongue teased the seam of her lips, and they opened of their own volition, letting him slip inside to collect her flavors and at one point he didn’t know where her breathing ended and his began; he felt her fingers curl where they rested against his skin, and he couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. His touch made her melt and her heart pound faster in her chest as his lips hungrily sought hers again.

Forever with her sounded like heaven...


End file.
